Siriously Different
by FreakyFriday
Summary: What if Harry grew up knowing he was a wizard? and a famous one at that. How different would harry's life be if he didn't live with the Dursley's? Seriously Different? Or NOT.
1. The Change

The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot is my mothers, she helped. Hope you like this.  
  
Chapter One: The Change  
  
Hagrid arrived at Godric's Hollow and walked up to the Potter's house that was now just a pile of rubble. He could hear baby Harry crying somewhere from the rubble. Following the cries he found baby Harry, moving Lily's dead body, he picked up the bundle of blankets, as he moved away from the house he heard the roar of an engine coming closer. Spinning around Hagrid saw a bright light in the sky heading straight for where he was standing. There was a thump, as a motorbike landed not that far from Hagrid. A dark haired man wearing motorbike leathers climbed off the bike.  
  
"Hagrid." Said the man. Hagrid recognized the voice.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing 'ere?"  
  
"I just found out what Peter was up to and rushed here as fast as I could." Said Sirius, surveying what was left of the Potter's house. "Any survivors?"  
  
"One." Said Hagrid. "Little 'arry 'ere he survived."  
  
"Where is Dumbledore? I need to speak with him." Said Sirius seriously.  
  
"I'm taking little 'arry 'ere to him now. Dumbledore wants 'im to go to 'is Muggle Aunt and Uncle." Said Hagrid proudly.  
  
"What? I'll give you a lift." Said Sirius. "Okay." They clambered onto the motorbike and took to the skies.  
  
"Can I drive?" begged Hagrid as they drove over the towns.  
  
"On the way back." Said Sirius with a small smile.  
  
A man appeared on the corner of Privet Drive, he appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive before. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.  
  
This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly and spotted a cat sitting on the garden wall of number 4, which was staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."  
  
He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.  
  
He clicked it again the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."  
  
He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.  
  
Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
  
"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
  
"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."  
  
Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owl's, shooting stars. Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent I'll be that was Dedalus Diggle.  
  
He never had much sense."  
  
"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."  
  
"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being to be downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."  
  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about as all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"  
  
"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."  
  
"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone"  
  
"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."  
  
Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemons drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who". I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."  
  
"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."  
  
"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."  
  
"Only because you're too well noble to use them."  
  
"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."  
  
Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"  
  
It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she had now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.  
  
"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're–dead."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
"Lily and James I can't believe it I didn't want to believe it Oh, Albus "  
  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know I know " he said heavily.  
  
Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But-he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone."  
  
Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
  
"Its, its true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done all the people he's killed...he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding of all the things to stop him but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"  
  
"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.  
  
It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"  
  
"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."  
  
"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"  
  
"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."  
  
"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall.  
  
"Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand Harry! He'll be famous a legend I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future there will be books written about Harry every child in our world will know his name!"  
  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"  
  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes, yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.  
  
"Hagrid's bringing him."  
  
"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to... what was that?"  
  
A low grumbling could be heard. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up to see the motorbike approaching. It landed with a thump in front of them.  
  
"Hagrid," said McGonagall. "Sirius." She said with a look of surprise plastered on her face. "What are you doing here?" she said to Sirius as they unseated themselves off the motorbike.  
  
"I would like to know what you are doing here too?" said Dumbledore looking over the top of his half moon glasses and a small smile on his face.  
  
"Well, sir, I arrived at the Potter's house to stop Peter." Said Sirius. "But I was too late Hagrid was there and the house a mass of rubble around him."  
  
"Stop Peter?" exclaimed McGonagall with a look of disbelieve. "Well, you see, I convinced James and Lily at the last moment to make Peter their secret keeper, because I was too much of an obvious choice and Voldemort would have found me easier. I arranged to check on Peter to make sure he was still safe. But when I got to his hiding place he had gone. Yet there was no signs of a struggle, nothing to suggest a kidnap, it didn't feel right. So I headed straight to the Potter's. When I got there Hagrid was there and I knew Peter had ratted them out." Said Sirius, he looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Can you confirm this?" asked Dumbledore with seriousness in his voice.  
  
"I will take veritaserum in front of the Ministry. I'll find Peter." Said Sirius.  
  
"No we will leave Peter for the professionals. Why did you come here tonight, we could have dealt with this tomorrow." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm Harry's godfather, if anything had happened to Lily and James I was suppose to take him. Not his Aunt and Uncle." Said Sirius.  
  
"But Harry needs protection, and with Mrs. Dursley having the same blood as her sister, he has better protection." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Is that better then someone who would love him as their own. Who would die for him? Who can protect him with magic." Said Sirius with conviction. Dumbledore hesitated for a long period. McGonagall's eyes passed between them, like watching a tennis game. She believed that Sirius was the better option but Dumbledore had the choice not her or Sirius.  
  
"If I say yes you have to go to the ministry with me tomorrow. Tell them everything that happened. And Harry will stay at Hogwarts until the Ministry works through Lily and James death, and you fix up Grimwauld Place." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Agreed." Said Sirius with a smile. McGonagall sighed with relieve. Harry wouldn't be living with those horrible Muggles. Hagrid smiled through his tears of joy.  
  
"Well that's settled then, Sirius you drop Hagrid off and head to Grimwauld Place. I'll take Harry to Hogwarts and I'll meet you there Minerva. I'll see you Sirius tomorrow 9:00 at the Ministry, and don't be late." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll be there." Said Sirius as he hopped on the motorbike, Hagrid cleared his throat.  
  
"Remember you said I could drive home." Said Hagrid with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah." Said Sirius and he got off to let Hagrid clamber on and then he climbed on back. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor." Hagrid kicked the motor to life and they drove off into the settled night. Dumbledore looked at baby Harry.  
  
"Well I think it's time to go, don't you Minerva." He turned and saw the tabby cat slink around the corner. He walked to the corner, got the Put- Outer and returned the lights and with a swish off his cloak he disappeared as unexpectedly as he had appeared.  
  
I know what going to happen, if you want to know. REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Short Stay At Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Short stay at Hogwarts. AN: Thanks to nrs1990 and tfishot for reviewing. Hope you like the second chapter.  
  
As Dumbledore entered the infirmary with baby Harry Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him. "Headmaster is that who I think it is, is that young Master Potter?" "Yes Poppy and I need you to make sure he is okay, he has had an eventful night." Said Dumbledore handing the bundle of blankets with Harry inside to her. "I will have a meeting tomorrow with all the teachers at 8:00 in my office. Bring him then, please Poppy." "Yes Headmaster, I'll make sure he is there." She said as she headed towards her office with Harry in her arms.  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk facing all the teachers. Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration, Pomona Sprout, Herbiolgy, Filius Flitwick, charms, Rubeus Hagrid, Game keeper, Rolanda Hooch, Flying, Roger Kettleburn, Care of magical creatures, Irma Pince, Librarian, Vicky Sinistra, Astronomy, Jo Stamen, Potions, Daniel Jackson, Defence against the dark arts, even Sybill Trelawney, Divination, came down from her tower for this meeting. Their all looked at each other with curious suspence, woundering what Dumbledore was wainting for.  
  
A soft tapping on the door made everyone look up as Poppy enter the room with Harry in her arms. His little arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Dumbledore cleared his throat which drew everyones attention back to him. "this is why I have call you all here today. This is Harry Potter and I need all of you to help me take care of him for a while till I can clear Sirius's name with the ministy." He survay the techers faces as they looked surprised and shocked at one another. Minerva was the first to speak. "I will and even on my own if I have too." She said looking slightly miffed that no-one else was going to help. But this started a landslide of offers. "I can take him this week," said Sprout, "but not next week. "I can have him a few days next week," said Flitwick, "but only Thursday and Friday. Dumbledore interrupted the talk. "I have to be at the ministry in ½ hour so I will have to leave you to arrange things." With this dumbledore moved to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder and with the words Ministry of Magic disappiared in a eruption of green flame.  
  
When dumbldore exited the fireplce at the ministy sirius was already there wainting. "there you are Professor I've been waiting for ages." Said sirius with a smile. "I had to arrage care for Young Harry before I left and please call me Albus I'm not your professor anymore." Dumbledore said with a half smile. "so where's this meeting to be held?" asked sirius. "in the confrence room on the 4th floor." He replied as he lead the way to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator to arrive arthur weasley from the misuse of muggle artifacts department joined them. "Hello Albus." Arthur said as he walked up behind duumbledore. "arthur, what a time saver you are." "what do you mean, Albus." Sirius cleared his throat and looked at dumbledore. "oh my how rude of me, this is sirius black." Said Dumbledore. Sirius and arthur shook hands. "well as I was saying, I have an appoint with the ministry and then I was going to drop in and ask a favor of your lovely wife." "anything for you dumbledore just ask." Said arthur curiosly. As the three of them enter the elevator. "I was wondering if molly would help sirius to fix up his house to make it suitable to raise a child in. see the problem is that even tho sirius here is a good man he comes from a long line of dark wizards." Dumbledore explained. "I will send a owl to molly the minute I get in the office." Said arthur as the elevtor stopped on the 4th floor.  
  
After the teachers had made up a roster that didn't include Trelawney because having a young child would only upset her inner eye. Which wasn't a problem with the others anyway. McGonagall was first to have Harry. She marched straight down to the kitchen. She arrived at the portrait of the fruit bowl. "Harry, could you tickle the pear for me?" asked McGonagall. "Tickle tickle." Gurgled Harry as he tickled all the bit of fruit before the pear. The pear giggled and turned into a doorknob. McGonagall opened the door and walked into the massive kitchen with four long tables positioned the same as the great hall above. A couple of house elves came over to McGonagall. She placed Harry down on one of the bench seats so she could talk to the house elves. "Would you please get me something a one year old would eat, and a cot set up in my Quarters." Said McGonagall. As she was talking Harry had climbed off the seat and started to explore the kitchen. He sees cake on the bench and walked over to it. Being to short he couldn't reach. McGonagall looks around just in time to see the cake glide gently into Harry's hands. With an expression of glee he starts to eat the cake. McGonagall's expression was one of surprise. "Oh my goodness you've started already." Her face broke into a smile. After Harry was full with cake and more appropriate food for breakfast. McGonagall took him on a tour of the castle. The tour ended with her classroom. "This is where I teach my class. I teach Transfiguration. Can you say Transfiguration, Harry?" "Tran... Trans... Transfiguration." Said Harry carefully. "Yes and do you know what transfiguration is?" asked McGonagall. "Transfiguration." Harry repeats. "It's when you turn one thing into another thing. Let me show you." As she pointed her wand at a book on the table. "Transformo." The book turned into a tortoise and it walked across the desk. Harry's face lit up and he clapped with glee. "I guess I could teach you one spell. It couldn't hurt if I'm the only one." She said smiling down at Harry. Harry was watching the tortoise very closely. "Harry can you say transformo." "Transformo," Harry yelled excitedly pointing at the tortoise thinking that's what it was. The tortoise changed back to a book and Harry's face dropped. Harry looks to McGonagall. "Where, transformo?" McGonagall smiled. "No, transformo made the book turn to a tortoise and when you said Transformo it changed back. Harry smiled he pointed at the book. "Transformo." He said and it changed back into a tortoise. He looked up at McGonagall "Mine." "No, you can't keep it Harry. How about lunch then a walk." "Yeah." Said Harry.  
  
After lunch McGonagall took Harry for a walk by the lake. Where McGonagall rests under a tree, while the squid plays with Harry and stops him running off. The giant squid reached out his tentacle to return Harry back near the waters edge for the seventh time, but Harry was too quick for him and was heading up the slope away from McGonagall. The giant squid tapped McGonagall she opened her eyes. The squid pointed in the direction Harry had gone. McGonagall rushed off after Harry. Only catching up to him as he waddled through the arch to the quidditch pitch. McGonagall walked through the arch and saw Harry standing in the middle of the pitch staring at the stands. "Ah so you think you might like the lime light, hey Harry." Said McGonagall. "This is the Quidditch Stadium. They play a game here on broomsticks." "Zoom." Said Harry. "Yes. Zoom Harry. Well it's starting to get cool. Lets get you some food and sleep." Said McGonagall and she picked him up and headed back to the castle. After Harry was filled up and sleeping soundly in McGonagall's quarters. Fawks swooped in quietly and rested on the side of Harry's cot. McGonagall took the letter out of his beak and read it:  
Minerva,  
Please come to my office. Fawks will watch Harry.  
  
Albus. McGonagall looked at Fawks. Fawks winked at her as she got up and left.  
  
McGonagall was the last to arrive; all the teachers had yet again congregated in Dumbledore's office. But this time there were six young boys with flaming red hair. "Alas I must ask another favor of you." Started Dumbledore to the staff. "Molly Weasley has just been admitted to St Mungo's in labor. And due to her family being out of the country, she has no one to watch this bunch. It would only be for three days until she can return home. The elder boys will help too." To this not very many offers came. Just excuses about being to busy. "Well could we work on the same roster as Harry's." so both Sprout and Hagrid agreed they could do that. "Good we will set up temporary beds in the great hall for all seven. So let me introduce you. Bill, who will be joining us at Hogwarts this year, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Fred and George, and last but defiantly not lest, Ron." "Okay you lot lets go get you something to eat. And I'll check on Harry on the way past." Said McGonagall. Bill picked up Ron and as they left Charlie whispered to Bill. "Do they mean Harry Potter?" Bill shrugged and they followed McGonagall.  
  
Holding up her hand. "Wait here. I'll just nip in and check on Harry." Said McGonagall and too her shock when she walked in. Harry was being carried by Fawks and he was flying him around the room. "Zoom, zoom." Squealed Harry with delight. McGonagall shook her head. "Fawks put him down." Fawks flew over to one of the armchairs and dropped him into it. "More, more." Said Harry pouting. "Sorry Harry no more. We have visitors. Do you want to meet them?" asked McGonagall. She picks him up off the chair and joined the children out in the corridor.  
  
They arrived at the Great hall. A part of the hall had beds and cots set up. Another part had toys. She led them over to the eating area. "Okay, you stay here and get to know each other, and I'll go get food." She spun around and walked out of the door, and stopping only to seal the door shut behind her.  
  
"Well, if we all arrange our self around the dinning table." Started Percy. "Shut it, Percy." Said Fred and George together from the door of the great hall where they were swinging on the door handles trying to open them. "I think." Started Fred. "That she has lock us in." finished George. "Get away from those doors." Said Bill. "Oh look at that." Said Charlie pointing at Harry and Ron sitting on the floor. Ron was poking Harry's scar on his forehead. Harry had a handfuls of Ron's hair and was shaking his head. "Okay brake it up." Said Charlie trying to pry Harry's hands off Ron's hair. Bill came forward and picked up Ron, while Charlie picked up Harry. They put them in the highchairs at the table. "Fred, George, come and sit down, you can't get out those windows." Said Bill. "Want a bet." Said Fred under his breath as they stomped over to the table. Just as they sat down the food appeared. The eldest three served food to the younger kids and they all ate there fill. "Fred, you won't get any desert if you don't clear your plate." Said Percy. "Fine." Said Fred as he picked up a hand full of peas and threw them at Percy. "No." yelled Bill, but it was too late he copped a spoon full of mash potato in the face. All hell broke loss. There was food from one end of the great hall to the other. Ron and Harry had climb out of their high chairs and was now sitting in the middle of all the food covered form head to toe in it. The door swung open and Dumbledore got a face full of strained carrots. He looked around the great hall. 'How could seven little people cause so much mess' he thought to him self. Dumbledore got out his wand and clean the great hall with one wave of his wand. "Alright, bath time." Said Dumbledore. Bill picked up Ron and Charlie picked up Harry and Percy grabbed one twin's hand in each hand and they all followed Dumbledore to the Prefects bathroom. Once the bathtub was filled deep enough all the kids climbed in. In minutes a water fight had broken out as the twins tried to drown Percy. After the bath they were all tucked into bed. As Dumbledore stood at the door of the great hall he smiled and thought how peaceful they looked asleep.  
  
Early next morning McGonagall walked into the great hall, to find the Weasley twins trying to hang Percy from Dumbledore chair by his underwear. "Excuse me boys you might want to put him down." Said McGonagall. The thud of Percy's head on the floor drowned out the sound of the door opening. McGonagall turned around and was surprised to see Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley standing in the doorway. "Well what a surprise." Said McGonagall as Fred and George pelted at Arthur knocking him off balance. "Gather around, gather around, we have good news." Said Arthur as he walked over and sat at the table. All the Weasley children gathered around their father. Harry sat in his bed watching. "Well as you know your mom went to hospital last night and we are please to let you all know that you have a little sister." Said Arthur and the boys all broke out in a cheer. Harry too smiled he could see this was a good thing. "So today I will take you all to the hospital to visit mom and little Ginny. So you best eat up and dress quickly. They all hurried in to their clothes and grabbed some toast and Arthur led them to the nearest room with a fireplace and one by one they disappeared.  
  
After the Weasleys had left, McGonagall told Dumbledore that something had come up and she needed to leave for just a few hours. Could Sybil please watch Harry for just a while? Dumbledore said that this would be okay. Sybil however being a bit absent minded wasn't to good at this and left Harry alone for a bit longer then she had planed. Peeves who found poor Harry wondering alone the corridor through this to be a perfect opportunity to cause mayhem. Offering young Harry a lollipop he coaxed young Harry to a stone gargoyle and after using the password 'chocolate frogs' he got Harry on to the moving staircase and then opened Dumbledore's office shoving Harry inside then closing the door and flew off cackling loudly. "Dumbledore," Sybil shouted down the long corridor. "Dumbledore." Dumbledore stopped and waited for Sybil to catch him up. With a smile he asked. "Where's Harry?" Sybil was red and flustered. "That's the problem headmaster, I've... well it's like this... it's just..." "Oh Sybil just tell me. It can't be that bad." "I've lost Harry." She said quickly as if saying it fast wouldn't make it sound so bad. "Don't panic Sybil he has to be here somewhere." "But I've looked everywhere I can think of and I have all the other teachers looking too." She cried. "Now, now calm yourself, Sybil, he can't have left the castle. He has to be here somewhere." About then peeves showed his face, he had been listening to the conversation all this time trying not to give himself away by laughing out loud. "Peeves," said Dumbledore. "Do you know where Harry is?" "Yes." Said peeves straightforely. "And where would that be peeves?" asked Dumbledore. "Why his is in your office sir." "And how did he get there, peeves?" "Oh, I wouldn't know sir." Laughed peeves as he zoomed off through the ceiling. When Dumbledore and Sybil arrived at Dumbledore's office Harry was curled up on Dumbledore's chair fast asleep and Fawkes was humming softly. Dumbledore signed, "you are going to be a worry for me the rest of my life Master Harry Potter. A worry indeed." With a smile he picked Harry up and rested him on his lap. Rocking him gently to Fawkes song.  
  
After dinner that night the children had a chance to play while Dumbledore spoke to McGonagall, Harry moved closer to the table to hear them. "So how did the meeting go at the ministry, Dumbledore?" asked McGonagall. "They made him take veritaserum, in front of the minister and a select panel of auroras but the good thing was his story didn't change from when he told it to me." Said Dumbledore. "What a relieve, so when can he have Harry?" McGonagall asked hopefully, it wasn't that she didn't like Harry but she more the Grandmother type then the mother type. "Well the problem now is Molly can't help fix up the house. So Arthur said he and a few close friends from the ministry are going to help him this weekend." Said Dumbledore. "Maybe some of us teachers could help as well. Some of our expertise could be handy in a house like that." Offered McGonagall. "That is a really good idea, and I'm sure Sirius would appreciate it very much." Said Dumbledore. "Yeah." Shouted Harry. McGonagall jumped and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
The next morning they awoke to the shrill voice of Professor Sprout telling them to get up. "Hurry up, get food in your stomach. We're down in the green houses today. Need to be quick." Said Sprout. "5 more minutes, please mom." Said Charlie. "5 more minutes and you will have no breakfast." Said Sprout. Charlie jumped out of bed and rushed to the table followed by the rest of them. Sprout got both Harry and Ron out of bed and carried them to the table. After they finished breakfast Sprout rounded them up and herded them to the greenhouses. It was a beautiful sunny day outside. The kids were glad they were in an opened space instead of the cold and stuffy castle. Once they had reached the green house Sprout asked "Today I want you to depod the Risus comosus. The laughing plant." Said Sprout. "Why the laughing plant. It don't look to funny to me." Said Fred. "Oh you'll see." Said Sprout. "Okay, we'll have that done in no time." Said Bill. "Okay, Fred and George you at that one." Started Percy. "Shut it Percy." Said Ron. Bill and Charlie laughed.  
  
It took them three and a half hours to try and depod the plant but everytime they got close it would tickle them until they couldn't breathe. Fred and George wanted to devise a plan and use Percy as the decoy but when they told Charlie and Bill, but they said, "better not". So instead they took the worm Harry and Ron found and stuck it down Percy's pants. And laughed as Percy danced around the Greenhouse trying to get it out.  
  
After a picnic near the lake and after the twins had stopped trying to encourage the giant squid to eat Percy, they headed back to the castle.  
  
The next morning they were awoken to the bellowing voice of Hagrid. After breakfast they went down to Hagrid's hut where Hagrid spent the morning stopping the twins from entering the forbidden forest. Hagrid was so relieved when Arthur Weasley came at lunchtime to take all the Weasley kids home because Molly was out of hospital. Hagrid and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in Hagrid's hut with Fang.  
  
Hagrid took Harry up to the castle for an early dinner and early bed. "Get a good night sleep, 'arry. You'll be seeing your new home tomorrow." Said Hagrid smiling.  
  
Still typing chapter three hope to get it finished and posted by the end of the week. Don't forget to make the author happy and Review. (Please my mum is driving me crazy) 


	3. 12 Grimwauld Place

Chapter Three: 12 Grimwauld Place  
  
AN: thanks to Sarah, Red Roses2 –chan for reviewing.  
  
The next morning was Saturday, Harry opened his eyes and looking into the light blue eyes and smiling face of Dumbledore. "Well good morning Harry, today's a big day you will be going to live with Sirius your godfather." Harry smiled broadly, "Padfoot". Dumbledore smiled "yes, Padfoot." So after breakfast Dumbledore carried Harry up to his office. "Fawks do you mind taking Harry and me to 12 Grimwauld Place, Sirius house." Dumbledore asked politely. Fawks nodded and Dumbledore held on to one of Fawk's tail feathers and with a whirlwind of flames they had disappeared, and appeared in the entrance hall of 12 Grimwauld Place. Harry started screaming immediately because of a horrible screeching noise coming from a painting hanging on the near by wall. Sirius rushed in the hallway and guided them down the stairs to the kitchen. When they were out of ear shot Sirius said. "That will have to be the first thing we get rid of." Dumbledore shook his head in agreement. The minute he was in the kitchen though he headed straight over to a basinet sitting on the end of the table. Looking up at Molly. "You look wonderful, Molly." He said, "My I hold her." He added point to the beautiful baby girl in the basinet. "Of coarse you can Albus." Molly said with a wide smile. As Dumbledore picked up the tiny little bundle he asked. "Who else has arrived?" "Hagrid and Pomona are out in the garden. Arthur and Remus is up stairs in the drawing room there's a Bogart in the display cabinet. The kids are in the upstairs bedrooms more mucking around then cleaning. Filius's in Harry new room sprucing it up. Minerva is out grabbing some things from Diagon Ally to help us along. And at this rate we will be finished tomorrow night for sure." "Molly," Dumbledore started, "I thank you so much for doing this and at this time too, I kind of wished I hadn't asked when Arthur told me you had gone to the hospital." "Oh, Albus never mind I don't mind in the least and these lot need some organization, Sirius hadn't even thought of schooling for poor Harry." Dumbledore smiled, "I guess he has a lot to learn about parenting." "I'll try and help where I can." Said Molly. After a short pause and Dumbledore had put sleeping Ginny back in her basinet. "So what can I do to help?" smiled the willing headmaster. "Well you and Sirius can start to try and get rid of Mrs. Black's portrait." Said Molly. "Oh Molly have you seen Kreature I haven't been able to find him?" asked Sirius. "I think he is up with the kids. Fred and George have been annoying him." Said Molly. "Nothing he doesn't deserve." Muttered Sirius as he followed Dumbledore out of the kitchen. After trying every spell that Dumbledore could think off they decided that maybe it was going to required a less magical solution. Just then Molly called them all for lunch. When they got down there, Sirius's cousin Andromeda was sitting in the kitchen with Molly. "When did you get here?" asked Sirius. "Just flooed in." said Andromeda. "Ted is coming with Nymphadora in awhile." "Oh splendid." Said Dumbledore. "We needed a less then magical solution and Ted would be great to help with the problem upstairs." "Oh you mean Auntie, yes that would be a good idea." Said Andromeda as she spotted Harry coming through the door with Ron. "Ah so this is my new nephew." She paused. "God nephew. Um Harry." "Well if he is like my son and you're like my sister, then you're like his aunt. That isn't too confusing is it?" Said Sirius. "That sound like a plan. But if you're his auntie that would make me his uncle." Said Remus. "Uncle Mooney." Said Harry wrapping his little arms around Remus's leg. Remus lifted him up and hugged him then put him in a chair and they all sat around eating and talking. Just as they finished eating a whooshing sound come from the fireplace and a small girl with purple hair appeared, she moved quickly out of the way as a man followed. Andromeda got up and hugged her daughter, and then kissed her husband, she turned to everyone. "Lets see, I think you know everyone but little Harry and the lovely baby is Ginny the latest Weasley." "And last." Laughed Arthur as 'hi's', hello's and how are you?' when circulating around the room. "So now you're here, we need your help." Said Sirius. "My help!" exclaimed Ted. "But you know I'm not magical." "Exactly." Said Dumbledore, "we need to move the painting from the entrance hall and we have done every magical thing we can think of, so we thought that a non-magical solution is needed." "Then in that case I'm your man." Said Ted. So all the men got up from the table and headed up stairs. Just as they reached the landing there was any all un earthly howl from Mrs. Black as the doorbell rung. It was McGonagall returning from Diagon Ally. "The ladies are all down stairs Minerva." Said Arthur as Dumbledore hit the painting with another cheering charm. It's didn't last long but it was long enough for McGonagall to get passed. "Well the only thing that will help that I can see is if you can't get the painting off the wall, take the wall with it." Said Ted. "No wonder we couldn't think off a way, it's very Muggle." Said Sirius. "Well you can do it with spells, a sawing charm would cut the wall around it. And that would be quieter then sledge hammers." Said Ted. "Then I could rebuild it for you. And you could hide Mrs. Black in the attic or the cellar." With these words she started screaming again. "Blood traitor. Wreak my house." Shouted Mrs. Black. "Well mother, you can either get off that wall quietly or we'll take you down and burn you." Said Sirius with a sinister evil grin. "Never you wont take me alive." Said Mrs. Black. "Fine." He drew out his wand. "Circumcido." His wand shot out a pink trail of light; he ran it around the painting. His mother screaming all the while. 'Don't. Stop. You're my son please don'ttt." She said as the painting fell face forward on the floor. "Done." Said Sirius. "Where would you like to be put mother?" he asked as he lifted her painting off the floor. "Back on my wall." She shrieked. "The cellar it is." said Sirius picking up the painting and walking off down stairs. "Ted tell us what you need and we will get it so you can start." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore had magiced the thing Ted needed for the wall. The women appeared in the hallway all happy that the old hag was gone. They all pair off to rid the house of all the dark magic trinkets and items. They worked tirelessly till dinnertime. Tonks was helping Molly but she was a right klutz about it, so Molly sent her, Bill and Charlie to call everyone for tea. After they had all assembled and sat down, Sirius noticed Harry was missing. He jumped to his feet and started panicking. "Where is Harry? Has anyone seen Harry? OMG I lost Harry." "Calm down Sirius he is here somewhere, a one year old could not just disappear." Said Molly. "Everyone fan out and find Harry." Said Dumbledore in his annoyingly calm tone. Everyone stormed out of the kitchen and squeezed up the staircase. After about ten minutes Dumbledore stood silently, in the doorway of Mrs. Blacks bedroom watching something curiously. He heard a noise at the other end of the hall. And hastened Sirius to come and look. Sirius stuck his head around the door to see what Dumbledore was so interested in. it was Harry and Kreature having a tea party with the fine china and silverware the one marked with the blacks family crest, that Sirius tried to throw out that day. Sirius sighed. Harry was safe for now.  
  
(Sorry I'm away so mum won't be posting any more. Till I get back from camp.) Hope you liked, review. 


	4. Muggle School

AN: anything your don't recognize is ours. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Four: Muggle School  
  
Life at the Black house was always interesting. There was always someone magical popping in all the time for a chat and to bring some new present to Harry they had gotten for him. Harry could never work out why strange wizards and witches he had never met before would drop in for a cupper with Sirius and bring Harry a present and then he'd never see them again. Five years later Harry was sitting at the kitchen table learning to write his name. With a swish Fred and George tumbled out of the fireplace. They were giggling madly. They had to quickly roll out of the way for Percy. Another swish and out came Molly with Ginny. After them came Arthur and Ron then Bill and Charlie. "Ronnie, Ronnie." Said Harry. "Harrie, Harrie." Yelled Ron and they tackled each other. The commotion brought Sirius sweeping into the room. "I was wondering when you lot would get here. Albus should be here soon." Said Sirius. "How about you kids go upstairs and play. Bill, Charlie you keep an eye on the twins." Said Molly. "Yes mom." After all the kids had left the room Arthur and Molly joined Sirius at the table. Just Dumbledore appeared behind Molly. "So glad you could make it Molly, Arthur." Said Dumbledore. "My pleasure." Said Molly. "So Sirius, we know this day was coming for alone time, it's time to tell Harry about going to school, Muggle School." Said Dumbledore. "But I can teach him. He doesn't need to go." Said Sirius. "You know it's for the best Sirius. He'll get to make friends and learn to interact with other children his own age. And besides Molly has agreed to let Ron go to Muggle School and the school I have picked has got a witch that is going this year too." Said Dumbledore. "I guess it is for Harry. I'll just call him done." Said Sirius. Walking over to the door and calling upstairs. "Call Ron too." Said Arthur.  
  
The boys bounded down the stairs two at a time seeing who could make the most noise. "Come on boys come in here and sit down." Molly called them. They sat down at the table. "Harry, dear, Sirius, Dumbledore, and I have been talking and we think it's a good idea for you to go to a Muggle school." Said Molly. "What? Can't Sirius teach me? I wont have any friends," said Harry in a high-toned worrying voice. "Don't worry about that Ron will be going with you." Said Sirius. "What I'm going to a Muggle school? But that's not fair why should I be punished because you want to send Harry." Ron complained. "Why don't Fred and George have to go?" "Because they would destroy the school, you know how they are." Said Arthur. "But we are wizards mom, we will be the only wizards." Said Fred. "Well we have selected this school because you wont be the only two wizards there. There are several Muggle-born children that are magic. We try to keep you in the same school, to keep you all under control." Said Dumbledore. "Oh so there is going to be more of us there." Said Harry in his 'why didn't you say so' voice. He looked at Ron smiled and winked. They both looked up at Dumbledore. "Okay we'll go." They chorused together. "Can we go now?" Ron said with eagerness in his voice. When Molly nodded her head yes, they shot out of the room to tell Fred and George. "Why does it feel like we have sent the likes of Fred and George onto the school." Said Arthur, but before anyone could answer Fred and George tumbled into the kitchen. "No fair" said Fred "Why do they get to go?" said George. "You two would be too hard to control." Said Molly. "Like Ron and Harry would be any different." Said Fred. Arthur gave a small smile and a nod in agreement, that Fred was probably right.  
  
The next week was spent buying uniforms, bags, and other school supplies. Sirius got his cousin Andromeda to help him buy the Muggle school supplies. Molly took Charlie, Bill and Tonks to Diagon Ally for their stuff.  
  
Sirius woke up late. He looked at the clock and almost swore, he dived out of bed screaming 'wake up Harry we're late' all the way to Harry's room. He pushed the door open and Harry's bed was empty. Sirius rushed down to the kitchen to find Harry fully dressed eating his fruit loops. "Why didn't you wake me?" Sirius queried. "I was going to wake you when it was time to go." Said Harry innocently. "Have you packed your lunch?" "Check." Said Harry smiling. "Got your little lunch?" "Check." "Bag packed?" "Check." "Teeth brushed?" "I'm still eating." Said Harry with a mouth full of cereal. "Well hurry Arthur will be here." Said Sirius. Harry scoffed down the last of his breakfast and bolted upstairs. The doorbell rang, but Harry ignored it and kept running. Sirius walked up to the door and opened it. Four kids nearly knock Sirius over on their way in. "What's with all the kids?" said Sirius. "Oh, dropping them off at the train station." Said Arthur. "That is after we take the boys to school." "Hurry up Harry we're going," said Sirius. "Tonks, Bill, Charlie, get back in the car." Said Arthur as Harry flew down the stairs around the corner and straight into Tonks, who had bright green hair today. They all piled into the car. They finally started to school after they sorted out who wanted to sit where. When they arrived Sirius stayed in the car with the three Hogwarts students while Arthur took Harry and Ron to the office to enrol. From there he took them to their classroom. On the way there they saw Remus. "Uncle Mooney, what are you doing here?" said Harry. "Lets just say Harry for the next six years I'm the caretaker. That's taking care of you and Ron. And the rest of them." Said Remus. "You know who the others are?" said Ron with a small smirk. "Um... ah... No." said Remus. "Oh yes you do." Said Harry. "Quick off to class or you'll be late." Said Arthur guiding them to class. Once they walked into the classroom Arthur waved goodbye and left. "I'm Miss. Winters. The first thing we will have is getting to know each other time." She said. "This will help you choose who you will sit with for the rest of the year." With these words everybody started chatting, and mingling. Harry and Ron went and sat at the table in the back corner. Two other boys who looked very uncomfortable edged to the back off the room and bumped into the each other. One girl with bushy hair and bucked teeth was trying to organize the other children into groups. But no one was paying attention to her. The two boys that had bumped into each other earlier walked over to Ron and Harry. "Can we be in your group?" asked the dark skinned kid. "Sure." Said Harry. "I'm Harry, this is Ron." "Dean." The one who asked? "Neville." Said the other boy. They sat down with Ron and Harry. After half an hour was up Miss. Winters cleared her throat. "Can we please sit down in our group?" Everyone sat down except the bushy hair girl. The only place was with Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean. Ron groaned as Hermione came and sat down. "I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" she said in her bossy tone. "Dean Thomas." "Ron Weasley." Neville's eyes widened but nobody noticed. "Harry Potter." Neville fell off his chair. As he climbed off the floor he spoke. "I'm Neville Longbottom." Harry and Ron looked at him. "Oh my goodness, you're a ... um...." "You are too." Said Neville. Dean and Hermione looked at each other. "What are you going on about?" said Hermione. "Our parents... um... work at the same place." Said Ron. "Did." Said Harry and Neville together. "Yeah. They did work together." Said Ron.  
  
On the way out to little lunch, Ron patted Hermione on the back. "What was that for?" snapped Hermione. "Dean pushed me I bumped into you." He lied. Dean nodded stupidly. After little lunch Hermione came in to the classroom with her eyes puffy. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Neville asked curiously. "Everyone kept coming up to me and saying I was bossy." She started crying again, as Ron snuck around her and removed the 'tell me I'm bossy' sign with a bit of guilt. "Look, 'Mione it's nothing to worry about. Just hit Ron and you'll feel better." Said Harry. "What?" sniffed Hermione. "It works for me." Said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "See." He punched Ron in the arm. "Hey no fair." Said Ron. Hermione laughed.  
  
Their first lunchtime was also eventful. The four boys found an area to call their own. Remus had visited to say hi. And just as the play bell rung a group of second years were picking on Hermione. So Harry and Ron followed by Dean and Neville walked over there like they meant business. "Leave her alone." Yelled Dean. "And who is going to make us." Said the leader of the gang named Alex. "We're going to." Said Ron. "Oh I'm scare of a group of kindies." Said a boy behind Alex. "So you should be." Said Harry. One boy pushed Hermione to the ground. While another pushed Dean who fell into Neville. All of a sudden the boy who pushed Dean punched him self in the face. "What are you doing?" said Alex. Then the boy punched Alex. Before Neville had got off the ground Remus had appeared from nowhere. "What is going on?" "Um... well that boy pushed Hermione," said Harry pointing to the boy that did it. "Then that boy pushed Dean into Neville." He pointed to the boy who did that. "Then he started punching him self. Then he started punching him." He said pointing to Alex. "Okay you guys leave." Said Remus. They left he rounded on Harry, Neville and Ron. "What happened?" "I didn't do it." Said Harry. "Me neither." Said Ron. "Don't look at me I was under Dean." Said Neville. With out hesitating Remus looked at Hermione. "What ever it is I didn't do it." Said Hermione. Remus looked to Dean. "What I didn't do anything. I thought it but how could I do it." Said Dean in his defence. Harry though 'but he did do it.' He looked to Ron and Neville, with the expression of 'we need to talk.' Remus took them to class to explain why they were late.  
  
When the bell rung for home time Ron and Harry asked Neville if he wanted to go over to Harry's house to play. So when Neville's grandmother came to pick him they asked if he could come over. She thought it would be an excellent idea. Remus told the boys he would be taking them home, because of his new job at the school he would be living with Sirius and Harry. When the got home the boys ran up to Harry's room to talk. When they walked through the door the first thing said was. "Did you see what Dean did?" "Yes, Nev we were all there." Said Harry. "He's a wizard too, he would have to be. And did you see the look that Uncle Mooney gave 'Mione." Said Ron. "Yeah, it looked like he thought she did it. So she would have to be a witch." Said Neville. "But I don't think they know, must be Muggle-borns." Said Harry. Just then a knocked came at the door. "Snack." Came Sirius's voice. "Come in Uncle Padfoot." Said Ron. Sirius came in. "Mooney was telling me about your first day." "Yeah we've manage to get a gang of wizards and witch." Said Harry. "Well I didn't except it to take that long, us kind tend to be attracted to each other." Said Sirius. "Yes. We were right." Said Ron. "You can't tell them." Said Sirius with seriousness. "They're not like you. They have to find out for them selves, or wait for their letter to tell them." "Okay, we promise we won't tell them." Said the three boys together.  
  
More mischief insured, sorry for the long wait. Tried harder for the fifth chapter. You can read other creations by, Phoenix Evans (That's me), The Twelve and Someday. Just4laughs (That's mum) Smiling Snape. PLEASE REVIEW. And thanks to those who have reviewed. (Much appreciate) 


End file.
